


Hearts on the Dance Floor

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awkwardness, Crushes, Dancing, F/M, February Ficlet Challenge, Femslash, Femslash February, Flirting, Party, Shyness, Slow Dancing, the lesbian pilot otp of our dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tallie valiantly fights a blush. She's a fighter pilot; she faces death nearly every day. She shouldn't be crumbling like this in the face of a pretty girl asking her for a favor.





	Hearts on the Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge day eighteen prompt "dancing."

Sometimes after a successful mission the members of the bomber and A-wing squadrons have a sort of party. Food gets brought out, music turned on, and they just relax and have fun. The Resistance fighters don't get enough time to do that between all the flying and fighting and dying.

Tallie usually spends the time on the sidelines, watching with a smile on her face as her friends and squadmates enjoy themselves. She's not really the partying type herself, much more content to sit in a corner and let others go at it while just enjoying the atmosphere herself.

But at one such gathering, Paige Tico, one of the newest members of Crimson Squadron, comes over and pulls at her arm. “Dance with me,” the gunner insists, eyes sparkling as she drags Tallie toward the middle of the space that's been cleared for that purpose.

“Paige, I don't-”

“Don't tell me you don't dance,” Paige says. “I've seen you fly.”

Tallie scoffs as they stand facing each other on the dance floor. “Dancing my fighter between asteroids and TIEs is a little different.”

“Try?” Paige asks sweetly. “For me?”

Tallie valiantly fights a blush. She's a fighter pilot; she faces death nearly every day. She shouldn't be crumbling like this in the face of a pretty girl asking her for a favor. “ _Fine._ ”

Paige grins, holding out a hand. “Follow my lead, just like you do out in space.”

Tallie takes it, trying not to hesitate too much. She's holding Paige's hand. Oh, stars.

Paige takes a step, and Tallie imitates her, trying to keep them in line.

“Good!” Paige praises. “Just like that. A little faster.”

They keep going. Tallie gets her feet tangled a few times, though it's worth it to hear Paige's giggles. Eventually, the song changes and they settle into a slower sort of sway back and forth.

Paige's hands migrate up Tallie's arms, pulling her closer. “Is this okay?” she asks softly. “You look a little nervous.”

“Yeah, it's okay,” Tallie breathes, and, gathering all her bravery, praying she isn't reading this wrong, she ducks in and kisses Paige quickly.

Paige is grinning at her again as she pulls back, but the expression is softer now. “Thought it might just be me,” she admits, fingers rubbing soft circles on Tallie's skin.

“Not just you,” Tallie murmurs. She _is_ blushing now, deep and furious, but she's so happy she can't bring herself to mind.

Paige frames her face in her hands and kisses her again.


End file.
